Coeur Empoisonné
by Nono-fiction
Summary: On dit que chacun se crée son propre enfer. Pour Cana, il a la forme d'une bouteille.
1. Chapter 1

« Je me souviens bien de la première fois que l'alcool avait envahi mon sang. La première gorgée fut la plus dure. Le picotement sur ma langue et la brûlure dans ma gorge m'avait arraché une grimace. Je m'apprêtais à reposer mon verre encore rempli de ce liquide ambré mais le sourire joyeux qui apparaissait sur chaque visage autour de moi m'avait poussée à retenter l'expérience. J'avais serré les dents et vidé mon verre d'une traite, espérant ainsi connaître à mon tour le bonheur et la joie que semblait apporter cette étrange boisson.

Aussitôt, ma tête avait commencé à tourner, tout me paraissait flou. Tout d'un coup, le sol s'était mis à tanguer dangereusement. Je me trainais jusqu'au banc le plus proche sur lequel je m'assis lourdement. Je pris ma tête dans les mains, essayant vainement de reprendre mes esprits. Soudain, un gros bruit me fit relever la tête et malgré moi, j'avais explosé d'un rire tonitruant. Macao, dont la chute ridicule était la source de mon hilarité, se retourna vers moi, préparant sûrement une réplique acerbe mais lorsqu'il me vit, moi et mon verre vide, il joignit son rire au mien :

-« Cana ! Hahaha ! Bravo ma petite, quelle descente ! »

Et ni une, ni deux, il me prit sur son épaule et nous sortîmes faire la fête toute la nuit en compagnie des membres plus âgés.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. L'alcool ne rend ni joyeux, ni heureux mais il peut jouer avec notre mémoire. Cette nuit-là, j'avais oublié pour la première fois la raison de mon arrivée à la guilde. Cette nuit-là, la mort de ma mère, l'orphelinat, l'ignorance de mon père, ma promesse impossible de le rendre fière, ma puissance dérisoire, mon malaise quotidien, tout disparut dans l'ivresse. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je me suis sentie à ma place.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, en me réveillant dans un lit, ce magnifique oubli s'était évaporé et la triste réalité me revint durement comme pour me punir de l'avoir fuie le temps d'un merveilleux instant. Les coups de butoirs dans ma tête, les courbatures de mes membres m'avaient arraché une grimace de douleur. Me relevant en position assise et découvrant mon état lamentable, je compris le véritable prix de l'oubli. Pour tout fuir, j'avais donné bien plus que ma vitalité. J'avais sacrifié ma dignité. Je ramassai vite mes vêtements abandonnés sur le sol et je m'enfuis de l'appartement de cet inconnu à qui j'avais fait don de ma virginité et qui ne le saura sûrement jamais.

A travers les rues de la ville encore endormie, j'avais couru de toutes mes forces essayant désespérément de fuir la réalité. Fuir, encore. Je n'ai jamais eu de courage. Le courage d'aller sur la tombe de ma mère, le courage de tout dire à mon père, le courage de me battre malgré ma faiblesse, le courage d'affronter la réalité.

Je suis tombée à genoux, des larmes de dégout et de honte roulant sur mon visage. Ce jour-là, ma propre existence m'insupportait. Ce jour-là, je me suis détestée et cela ne s'est jamais arrêté.

Je suis retournée à la guilde plus tard dans la journée. J'avais poussé les lourdes portes, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur lourd. Je fis quelques pas dans la grande salle, observant les membres de la guilde. J'aperçus Mira et Erza devant le tableau des missions, se chamaillant comme toujours. Elles dégageaient encore ces auras de puissance qui me serraient le cœur. Impossible pour elles de cacher leurs forces. De vraies mages de rang S. Puissantes. Déterminées. Intelligentes. Et ma propre faiblesse me revint en pleine figure.

Le souffle soudain court, je détournai la tête pour échapper un instant à ma triste condition mais mon regard se posa sur le quatuor qui s'amusait près de la fenêtre. Guildartz jouait manifestement au loup avec Natsu et Lisanna, Happy volant autour d'eux. Leur rire communicatif se propageait joyeusement dans toute la guilde mais lorsque ce dernier m'atteignit, ce sont malheureusement des larmes qu'il m'inspira. Je pinçai mes lèvres pour retenir le mot interdit qui essayait de s'échapper. Et si mes lèvres restèrent scellées, mon cœur, lui, hurla silencieusement mon secret: « _PAPA ! »._

Non. Ce n'était pas mon père. Je n'étais pas sa fille. Je ne le méritais pas. Comment une fille comme moi, souillée, pitoyable, misérable, lâche et faible, pouvait prétendre être de la famille d'un mage aussi prodigieux ? Je ne lui dirai pas avant d'en être digne. Pas avant d'être aussi forte et courageuse que Mira ou Erza.

Cet objectif aussi improbable qu'inatteignable ne m'apaisa pas pour autant. Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas hurler ou pleurer. Ma respiration devint bruyante et la panique montait lentement en moi. Je balayai la salle des yeux, cherchant de l'aide, un abri où me cacher, un repère où m'ancrer. Je ne trouvai rien mais brusquement, mon regard s'attarda sur le bar sur lequel une bouteille se trouvait, m'attendait. Comme une automate, je m'approchai d'elle, la jaugeant du regard. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je l'ai fixé encore un instant mais l'équilibre se brisa et d'un geste rapide et fluide, je la pris d'une main, l'ouvrit de l'autre et l'engloutit toute entière. Ce fut si rapide que l'eau de feu ne put me brûler la gorge. Je reposai sèchement la flasque sur le comptoir et me délecta de la sensation de chaleur, désormais familière, que le poison diffusait dans mon corps. Aussitôt, le calme revint dans mon esprit. J'ouvris les yeux, fixa le mur devant moi et demandai :

-« Une autre ! »

A partir de ce jour où je choisis la facilité, l'alcool remplaça mon oxygène. A partir de ce jour, il me donnait quotidiennement rendez-vous me promettant chaque fois l'oubli bienfaisant. A partir de ce jour, la lâcheté et le dégout de soi devinrent mes compagnons de vie. A partir de ce jour, le courage me déserta pleinement.

Se réveiller chez des inconnus devint rapidement monnaie courante et mes doses quotidiennes ne cessaient d'augmenter. Je me suis construit un réel enfer personnel.

Quelques fois, j'avais tenté de résister, d'être digne de porter la marque des Fées mais inévitablement, je retournais tôt ou tard caresser la bouteille. C'était ma fatalité, mon fardeau. Quand je perdais à un examen de rang S, quand Loki, mon coéquipier, était retourné dans le monde des esprits, quand Juvia s'était sacrifiée pour moi, quand j'avais perdu contre Freed, à chaque fois, j'ai embrassé le goulot pour oublier, pour supporter.

J'ai été très loin par moment et par d'autres, trop loin comme lorsque j'avais trahi Lucy, ma coéquipière, pour me rendre sur cette tombe et voler une des trois magies des fées, lorsque j'avais échoué à l'utiliser, lorsque mon père avait enfin appris la vérité et m'avait acceptée et aimée. Je ne méritais pas une amie comme elle, je n'étais pas digne d'une des trois magies des Fées, je ne pouvais accepter l'amour immaculé et innocent de mon père. Alors pour encore une fois oublier ma bassesse, ou pour peut-être me punir, j'avais plongé entièrement dans l'ivresse et la dépravation. »

Et Cana rouvrit ses grands yeux gris. Elle leva son regard vers le plafond, tentant désespérément de retenir les larmes que ces souvenirs ne manquaient jamais de déclencher. Ces voyages solitaires au cœur de son âme torturée lui laissaient toujours une étrange sensation de vertige. Comme celle que l'on ressent au bord d'un gouffre noir et sans fond. Peur de l'inconnu, vague sentiment de danger, attraction animale du vide. Dans un effort surhumain et silencieux, la mage s'arracha de son apathie et repris pied dans la réalité. Réalité qui prit la douce forme arrondie du tonneau qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses jambes. Dans un mouvement rendu fluide par l'habitude, la mage porta le bois à ces lèvres et entama l'immense quantité qu'elle avait à disposition.

A mesure que le liquide disparaissait dans sa gorge, une ribambelle de questions envahit son esprit troublé de plus d'une façon. « Qui suis-je ? », « Que vais-je devenir ? », « Que dois-je faire ? », « Que puis-je espérer ? ». Ces questions tournoyaient en écorchant cruellement les sentiments de la belle brune lorsqu'elles s'immobilisèrent brusquement et perdirent de leurs pouvoirs. Dans un claquement de langue approbateur, Cana savoura l'énième victoire de l'ivresse sur ses démons. Mais une voix claire la détourna de ses pensées.

-« Cana ? »

A son nom, la liseuse de carte se tourna vers la magnifique femme qui venait de l'appeler. La chevelure immaculée de Mirajane aussi légère qu'un nuage vola dans le vent lorsque la barmaid s'approcha de Cana dans l'intention de lui parler.

-« Cana, tu bois trop, tu sais ? » commença la démone dans un sourire.

La brune retint un rictus moqueur à l'entente de cette évidente réalité et pinça les lèvres afin de ne pas blesser son amie par un mot dur. Cana n'aurait jamais supporté qu'un membre de sa famille devine à quel point son cœur était écorché et avait appris au fil du temps à taire les cris de souffrance qu'il poussait de temps en temps. Comme aujourd'hui.

Inconsciente des pensées secrètes de son interlocutrice, l'ainé des Strauss reprit la parole.

-« Tout le monde prend du repos après les durs moments qu'on a tous passé et les missions s'empilent. Tu pourrais en faire une, s'il te plait ? Je m'en sors plus là… »

Cana la fixa d'un air suspicieux, s'interrogeant sur cette explication plus que bancale. Le sourire innocent de Mirajane ne démentit aucunement ses soupçons mais la brune comprit rapidement les intentions de son amie. Concédant à contrecœur qu'elle avait cruellement besoin d'argent, toutes ses récompenses terminant dans son gosier, la mage aux cartes sourit à la barmaid et lui répondit avec un grand et factice enthousiasme :

-« Bien sûr, Mira ! J'y vaiiiiiiiis ».

La dite Mira sourit devant cette apparente joie de vivre et retourna vers son fief. Voyant cela, Cana poussa un discret soupir et avança avec précaution vers le bord de la table où elle avait élu domicile. Rassemblant ses esprits autant qu'elle le put, elle posa ses pieds sur le sol tanguant et entreprit un court mais périlleux voyage vers le tableau des missions.

Arrivée, la mage détailla les différentes requêtes afin de trouver son bonheur. Finalement, elle se décida pour une mission bien payée qui consistait à se débarrasser d'une guilde noire qui pratiquait des expériences magiques illégales. Elle devra également collectionner des informations sur l'objectif final de ces recherches douteuses. Arrachant d'un geste vif l'affiche du tableau, la brune rejoignit Mira pour accepter officiellement cette requête.

-« Hey, Mira, je prends celle-là ! » et d'un geste elle aplatit la feuille sur le comptoir, mimant une excitation qu'elle était loin de ressentir mais que la Strauss apprécierait.

-« -« Très bien ! Voyons voir… Hmmmh, elle est très bien payée. Fais attention à toi, cela signifie sûrement que la guilde est plus dangereuse qu'il n'y parait ! » prévint la barmaid avec son habituel sourire.

-« Haha, t'inquiète pas, Mira ! J'en ferai qu'une bouchée ! »

Mirajane sourit, leva faussement les yeux au ciel et, en guise d'au revoir, fit ses recommandations habituelles :

-« D'accord, je te fais confiance ! Fais attention et reviens nous vite ! »

Caa sourit sincèrement et agita la main en passant la porte :

-« Je reviendrai dans 3 jours ! A bientôt Mira ! Dis au revoir à tout le monde de ma part ! ».

Et la mage sortit d'une démarche presque assurée, laissant la blanche seule dans une guilde inhabituellement vide. Après son départ, Mirajane s'approcha du cadavre en bois que Cana avait abandonné sur la table. S'étirant, elle regarda dans le tonneau, espérant au fond d'elle y trouver ce liquide ambré qu'elle détestait lui servir mais son regard ne rencontra que les parois brunes du contenant. Poussant un soupir résigné, elle jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte que la belle brune venait de passer. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que la plus bruyante des équipes ne pousse les lourdes portes. Mira eut juste le temps de cacher le tonneau vide derrière le comptoir avant d'adresser un sourire de bienvenue à Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Happy et Erza qui chahutaient joyeusement.

De son côté, Cana avait fini ses préparatifs et partit pour la gare, les épaules cisaillées par un volumineux sac de voyage. Elle monta dans le train qui l'amènerait au lieu de sa mission. Une fois bien installée sur une banquette, elle ouvrit avidement son bagage et attrapa l'une des nombreuses bouteilles qui y dormaient sagement. Le train s'ébranla et l'ennui s'invita bien vite aux côtés de la mage.

Afin de passer le temps, la brune prit ses cartes et s'appliqua à lire l'avenir. Bien qu'elle sache que la divination était une science complexe, elle avait acquis une solide expérience. Elle savait que rien n'était jamais certain ou clair. Tout devait être interprété et même après plusieurs heures de réflexions, une conclusion sûre n'était jamais garantie. Tirant les cartes de son tarot de Marseille, elle décida de procéder à un tirage en croix. Elle plaça quatre cartes successivement en cercle et tira une cinquième carte qu'elle posa au centre. Elle prit le temps de se concentrer et pensa intensément à sa mission en demandant aux cartes de lui révéler l'avenir. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle retourna lentement les cinq cartes.

La Lune se révéla être la première carte. Cana ne fut guère surprise. La première position révélait son état actuel et selon la 18e carte du Tarot, la belle brune était troublée, angoissée. Elle se trouvait dans une situation complètement bloquée et ne savais comment continuer à avancer. Avec une indifférence née de l'habitude, elle retourna la deuxième carte.

La seconde position lui révéla les obstacles et les problèmes, en somme ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne fut une fois de plus pas étonnée de voir le Diable sur la table. Elle lui indiquait qu'elle était esclave d'elle-même mais cette carte symbolisait également une dimension de bassesse qui ne lui laissait aucun doute sur sa signification. Elle pointait du doigt son alcoolisme et son dégoût d'elle-même qui l'entravaient et la tiraient vers le bas, vers les Enfers. Elle médita quelques temps encore sur le dieu cornu avant de poursuivre son exploration de l'avenir.

La troisième carte indique le chemin à prendre pour résoudre le problème. Dans cette position, la Force la prévenait qu'elle devait acquérir une maîtrise d'elle-même, aussi bien physique que morale. Elle émit un petit rire surpris. Aujourd'hui, les cartes lui paraissaient ridiculement claires ! Une inquiétude sourde lui envahit brusquement le cœur lorsque sa main se posa sur la quatrième carte. En expirant profondément, elle retourna lentement le rectangle et dévoila l'affreuse figure qui l'ornait.

L'arcane sans Nom ! Le squelette morbide la regardait comme si il s'amusait de son incrédulité. Cette carte lui indiquait sans aucun doute une transformation, un bouleversement. La Fin d'une ère. Elle fixa cette carte - qui n'avait pas reçu le nom de la Mort que par simple pudeur - comme pour la défier de tout lui révéler. Hélas, la cruelle Faucheuse préféra se cacher derrière un mutisme moqueur. Sachant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien, la mage décida de passer vite fait à la cinquième carte, la Synthèse, celle qui mettrait un point final à ce tirage qui avait pris une tournure inattendue et inquiétante.

Découvrant la dernière carte, elle resta songeuse un instant. La maison de Dieu… Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle lui indiquait qu'un changement est inévitable et que cette période sera pénible et difficile à vivre mais qu'elle serait, à terme, pour le mieux.

Cana rangea lentement ses cartes, appuya sa tête contre la vitre et regarda le paysage défiler. Elle chassa d'un mouvement distrait quelques mèches soyeuses de son visage et passa le reste du trajet dans une profonde réflexion.

Somnolant, la mage sursauta lorsque le sifflet du contrôleur retentit pour la prévenir de l'arrivée du train à destination. Elle s'étira comme un chat et rassembla ses affaires pour sortir du wagon, abandonnant derrière elle une montagne de bouteilles vides. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir les nombreux voyageurs au regard rempli d'admiration quant à son incroyable descente et ses douces courbes dévoilées par ses vêtements si légers.

Cana, en effet, ne voulait perdre aucune seconde et d'un pas vif, se dirigea vers la forêt qui abritait la guilde noire. Sa réserve d'alcool avait bien diminué durant le voyage, c'est pourquoi la mage marchait à grand pas sur le sentier sylvestre, espérant en finir le plus possible. Elle savait pertinemment que sans son précieux liquide, elle ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps.

Grâce à son rythme, la mage arriva rapidement dans une petite clairière qui paraissait tout à fait paisible. Ou du moins, qui aurait paru tout à fait paisible à n'importe qui sauf Cana. Ses grands yeux gris avaient en effet noté en quelques secondes plusieurs détails qui lui indiquaient qu'elle était au bon endroit. L'herbe plaquée au sol dans une zone au centre, la couleur également plus jaune de la végétation sur le côté droit, l'absence d'oiseau ainsi que la forme parfaitement circulaire de la trouée trahissaient la présence d'un bâtiment camouflé magiquement au milieu de cette plaine artificielle.

Elle sortit rapidement une carte et procéda à un sort d'annulation. Brusquement, une grande bâtisse de pierre apparut devant son visage concentré. Tel un prédateur en chasse, la mage fit le tour des murs d'un pas souple et silencieux, bien que le boucan de tous les diables qui provenait de la guilde noire lui assurait une complète discrétion. Son regard acéré que peu avait pu déjà admirer, compta quatre sorties de secours potentielles. D'une formule silencieuse, elle condamna trois d'entre elles. De ce même pas fluide, Cana se replaça devant la dernière porte utilisable, la principale. Attrapant d'autres cartes, elle plaça des pièges tout autour de celle-ci. Son plan une fois exécuté, elle s'apprêta à lancer sa carte « Détonation » afin d'effrayer les mages noires et de les pousser à sortir par la dernière sortie où ils tomberaient dans l'embuscade qu'elle avait tendue.

Cana leva le bras, la carte coincée entre deux doigts et… s'arrêta. Revenant lentement derrière un tronc, la mage scruta attentivement les buissons qui venaient de bouger alors qu'il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Espérant que le bruit de la guilde noire n'avait pas couvert l'arrivée d'autres ennemies, la brune sentit sa concentration doubler. Les buissons frémirent une deuxième fois et devant le regard ahuri de Cana, Cobra, vêtu de la cape de Crime Sorcerer, apparut.

Sans même prendre le temps d'inspecter les alentours, le Dragon Slayer s'avança vers le bâtiment. Il gonfla étrangement ses poumons et avant même que la mage ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, un flot de poison percuta violemment les murs de pierre et emporta les étages.

Pendant une seconde de flottement, les mages noires regardèrent l'étrange homme aux cheveux pourpres et à la cape bleue qui venait manifestement de les attaquer ainsi que la femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui courait à toute allure vers l'intrus.

Intrus qui esquissa un sourire satisfait à la vue des crânes fumants des mages noirs. Soudain, en un instant les choppes de bières furent remplacées par diverses armes et les hors-la-loi se précipitèrent vers Cobra en hurlant d'une seule voix.

Le Dragon Slayer, bien loin d'être impressioné, fit craquer ses phalanges avec délectation et s'avança vers la bande désorganisé. Le sourire sadique qui s'étirait sur le visage du mage disparut lorsque trois cartes, aussi coupantes que des rasoirs, se plantèrent brutalement devant lui. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement et prit le temps d'écouter.

« _Putain ! Arrête-toi, andouille ! Il y a un piège juste devant toi ! »_

Cobra se retourna lentement et regarda avec étonnement la femme qui accourait vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier de ne pas avancer mais le serpent avait déjà compris et fit quelques pas en arrière.

Lorsque Cana arriva à sa hauteur, elle le toisa d'un regard plein de colère et d'exaspération.

-« J'ai disposé des pièges dans la prairie, ne t'en approche pas ! Je fais partie de Fairy Tail et je dois détruire cette guilde ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

En même temps, elle sortit 3 cartes qu'elles lançaient vers les mages noires en criant :

-« Invocation de Foudre ! »

La voix de la mage fit grimacer Cobra. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas se servir de son ouïe avec quelqu'un d'aussi proche. Les gens sont toujours si bruyants. En tout cas, la mage de Fairy Tail lui paraissait efficace et son invocation donna naissance à de furieux éclairs émeraudes qui décimèrent les rangs ennemis.

-« Ne hurle pas si fort, tu me perces les tympans ! » dit-il néanmoins en grimacant.

« _Non, mais c'est quoi cette chochotte ? »_

Cobra ne releva pas cette insulte silencieuse et suivit l'exemple de la brune.

-« CROC DU DRAGON DU POISON. »

Un sifflement impressionné de la part de Cana lui arracha un discret sourire. Il était plus habitué au cri de terreur mais c'était quand même mieux que de croire qu'il était une chochotte.

Ils attaquèrent tous les deux sans pitié et bientôt tous les mages noires furent hors d'état de nuire.

La mage se retourna, le souffle encore court. Elle regarda Cobra d'un air méfiant. Lorsque le chasseur de dragon avança, la jeune femme se mit en position de défense.

 _« Ami ou ennemi ? »_


	2. Chapter 2

Cana regardait Cobra, prête à se défendre. Le mage comprit sa méfiance et leva les mains en signe de paix. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais l'homme la devança :

-« Crime Sorcerer, ça te dit quelque chose ? Je suis aussi ici pour détruire la guilde.»

 _« Comment a-t-il su ce que j'allais dire ? »_

Le sourire du Dragon Slayer s'élargit en comprenant que la brune avait oublié sa capacité spéciale. D'un geste condescendant, il tapota son oreille. Ses yeux gris s'élargirent légèrement lorsqu'elle se rappela de son pouvoir. Elle lâcha un grognement ennuyé.

« _Putain ! C'est chiant, ça_. »

Le pourpre prit un air faussement choqué et ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

-« Ce n'est pas très poli, tout ça ».

La mage aux cartes grogna une nouvelle fois de frustration ce qui fit sourire Cobra jusqu'aux oreilles. Il épousseta sa cape bleue lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

-« Je dois également aller chercher des renseignements sur les expériences. »

Et Cana se dirigea vers les ruines encore fumantes, réfléchissant à une combinaison de cartes qui permettrait de créer une barrière mentale. Cobra la suivit, écoutant attentivement les alentours à la recherche d'un ennemi. De toute façon, il ne comprenait rien aux symboles et combinaisons qui emplissaient la tête de la brune.

« _Jellal lui a peut-être demandé de récolter des informations. »_ pensa-t-elle soudainement.

Et encore une fois, elle n'eut pas le temps d'articuler le moindre mot que Cobra répondit par la positive.

Cana poussa un soupir frustré. Elle n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse farfouiller dans sa tête la mettait hors d'elle. Elle sortit ses cartes « Tour inversé », « Vent » et « Jugement » et entreprit de les lier pour créer un mur mental.

« _Essaye d'entendre mes pensées maintenant, sale frimeur ! »_

-« J'entends. » lui lança le Dragon Slayer depuis le seuil de la guilde.

La belle brune plissa les yeux d'irritation ce qui fit rire le balafré.

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois en ajoutant la carte « Ciel » cette fois-ci.

« Alors ? » pensa-t-elle en guettant la réaction du pourpre.

Celui-ci fronça brusquement les sourcils et se retourna vers elle, l'air contrarié. Cana lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Cana et Cobra fouillèrent consciencieusement les décombres lorsque la voix grave du mage retentit dans les ruines.

-« J'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

Cana abandonna son côté pour rejoindre Cobra qui inspectaient plusieurs feuillets. La mage regarda par-dessus l'épaule du pourpre et se concentra pour déchiffrer les divers symboles qui noircissaient les pages blanches.

-« Ce sont des calculs mathémagiques de très haut niveau. » expliqua la brune.

Le Dragon Slayer soupira et voulut ranger les feuilles dans son long manteau bleu mais la main de Cana l'en empêcha.

-« T'y connais quelque chose ? »

-« Oui. » répondit Cana en souriant, amusée par l'étonnement du chasseur de dragon.

Elle s'assit pour déchiffrer les pages pendant que Cobra reprenait leurs recherches.

-« -« En gros, ils menaient des expériences pour corrompre un environnement donné. A terme, cela devait servir à tendre des embuscades où la nature elle-même attaquait la cible. Ils appelaient ça la Rose Noire.» annonça-t-elle après un petit moment.

Cobra se rapprocha d'elle pour reprendre les feuillets qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture.

-« Pratique pour une guilde noire. Ils auraient pu attaquer qui ils voulaient avec ça ! » commenta-t-il.

Cana hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-« Ils devaient sûrement avoir réussi. » ajouta la mage, fronçant les sourcils.

-« Comment tu sais ? »

-« Les bières, les bruits de fêtes quand je suis arrivée. Ils célébraient quelque chose.. »

Cana n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réflexion, que Cobra leva brusquement la tête. Sans un mot, il se précipita dehors. Cana comprit qu'il avait dû entendre un bruit suspect et se précipita à ses trousses.

-« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? » demanda-t-elle en émergeant des décombres.

-« Le maître ! » lui cria Cobra en lui indiquant du doigt un mage noir à la longue chevelure blanche qui tenait un étrange cube. « MERDE ! Il va activer la Rose ! »

Les deux mages s'élancèrent vers lui mais ils ne purent agir assez vite. Le vieux maître appuya sur deux des faces de cet étrange cube et leur cracha :

-« Mourrez ! »

Aussitôt le sol se mit à tanguer sous leurs pieds. Devant les deux mages impuissants, l'herbe ondula, les arbres grandirent et le feuillage s'épaissit.

Cobra se retourna vivement, ayant étendu un bruissement étrange. Des ombres des arbres, jaillirent des lianes qui s'élancèrent vers leurs cibles, mortelles. Le Dragon Slayer poussa sans ménagement Cana sur le côté, l'emportant avec lui sur le sol. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres avant de se relever, les sens aux aguets.

A la place qu'occupait les mages une seconde plus tôt, se trouvait maintenant un sol transpercé de plantes perfides. Cana remercia le pourpre d'un regard. Il hocha la tête et lui indiqua le cube.

-« Il faut récupérer la Rose ! »

Les deux mages s'élancèrent vers le vieux mage qui tenait toujours le cube, le regard fou. Une liane balaya la clairière, attrapant Cobra à l'estomac et le projetant à l'écart. La plante frôla le crâne de Cana. Elle s'était jetée à terre juste à temps. Dans un roulé-boulé, elle se releva sans s'arrêter de courir.

La jeune femme était presque à la hauteur du Maître lorsqu'elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle hurla de douleur lorsque l'herbe cruelle lacéra sauvagement ses chevilles qu'elle avait agrippées.

-« Cartes Ardentes ! » lança la brune en même temps que ses cartes.

Les pousses s'enflammèrent et la prise se desserra autour de ses jambes. Cana se releva et voulut rejoindre l'ennemi mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Devant ses yeux remplis d'horreur, deux lianes avaient transpercé le vieux maître par derrière, faisant gicler son sang sur l'herbe. Elles s'enroulèrent autour du cube qu'elles arrachèrent à la poigne morte de l'homme et déchirèrent son corps en extrayant la Rose par derrière. Le cube disparut dans la forêt noire avant que la tête du maître ait touchée le sol.

Devant le regard horrifié de Cana, l'herbe se jeta sur la flaque écarlate comme un tigre sur sa proie. Elle enferma le corps sanglant dans une bouillie monstrueuse d'herbe et de terre. En quelques atroces mastications, la forme du corps disparut, avalé par l'herbe ensorcelée.

Comme si ce repas avait fini de la réveiller, l'ombre verte grimpa sur tous les mages noirs encore assommés de leurs défaites. Sans que Cana ou Cobra ne puissent faire une geste, les hurlements des malheureux emplirent la clairière. Les deux mages se regardèrent et fuirent malgré eux, sachant que l'herbe insatiable se tournera vers eux après son repas.

Dans leur course, Cobra tint les griffes de la forêt à distance grâce à son poison. A mesure que les mages s'éloignaient de la clairière, la flore semblait se calmer pour enfin cesser toutes attaques. Bientôt, Cana s'écroula auprès d'un arbre et essaya désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Les images sanglantes dansaient encore dans son esprit, se gravant dans sa mémoire. Cobra, lui, tomba lourdement sur le sol, étalant sa cape bleue comme une corolle sous lui. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle.

De longs moments leur furent nécessaires pour ralentir leur respiration.

-« La Rose… attaque… plus ? » dit le pourpre d'une voix encore hachée.

-« Elle doit avoir …un périmètre d'action… limité. » haleta Cana.

-« Il faut récupérer ce cube. » déclara Cobra en se relevant difficilement « trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse là. »

Cana secoua la tête négativement.

-« Impossible de survivre face à la forêt tout en examinant la Rose et de trouver un moyen de la détruire. Il faut sortir de cette forêt et aller chercher du renfort. »

Cobra ne répondit pas. Il écoutait attentivement, immobile tel un serpent avant de frapper sa proie. Il ouvrit brusquement son œil ébène qu'il darda sur Cana.

-« La forêt se déplace. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Autour de nous. Elle a fait en sorte qu'on soit au centre. Elle ne veut pas nous laisser partir. »

-« Merde » souffla Cana.

-« C'est pas si grave. On arrivera bien à survivre dans cette forêt une semaine ou deux. Il nous faut juste un campement et… » réfléchit Cobra.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. De sa main gauche, elle avait cherché instinctivement ce qui lui donnait sa force. Ce qui la faisait tenir depuis des années. Son compagnon de tous les jours. Et elle ne l'avait pas trouvé.

-« Mon sac ! » cria-t-elle en interrompant le pourpre. « Mon sac ! J'ai oublié mon sac dans la clairière ! Je dois aller le chercher. »

A ces mots, Cana se mit sur ses pieds et avança tel un automate vers la direction dont ils venaient.

-« Non, mais t'es folle !? Tu vas y retourner pour un pauvre sac ? T'es cinglée ! Elle va te massacrer si t'y retourne comme ça ! Hey, tu m'écoutes ? »

Mais Cana savait. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle ne buvait rien. Alors non. Elle n'écoutait pas.

Voyant cela, le balafré attrapa la taille de la mage et la força à s'asseoir près d'un arbre.

-« Putain ! Calme-toi ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? C'est que pour 2 putains de semaines ! Ça va pas te tuer de ne pas avoir tes trucs ! »

Deux semaines ? Si Cana avait été seule, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Depuis quand elle laissait ses ténèbres passer le masque qu'elle avait porté toutes ces années ? Comprenant qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits. Pour l'heure, ils devaient se reposer. La jeune femme se concentra sur cette idée.

-« Tu as raison. Installons un campement près d'un ruisseau. Tu en entends un ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Le mage fut décontenancé par ce changement brusque. Il avait bien vu la panique dans les yeux gris de la femme. Il commençait à se méfier d'elle.

-« Par là. » résonna la voix grave de l'ancien criminel dans le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Sans un mot, les deux mages se mirent en route. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant un ruisseau à l'eau claire.

-« Va chercher du bois, je m'occupe de la nourriture. » déclara Cobra, brisant le silence. Il s'éloigna sans un regard pour la femme qui l'accompagnait. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Bien qu'il ne puisse plus entendre ses pensées, les battements frénétiques de son cœur et sa respiration rapide le confortaient dans sa méfiance. Cette mage n'avait pas la force de survivre.

Cana le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ait disparu entre les arbres et s'éloigna à son tour du campement. La belle brune marchait sans but, ramassant les branches sur son chemin. Son esprit ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait déjà essayé d'arrêter, de se libérer. Elle savait donc ce qu'elle allait subir. Souffrances. Peine. Manque. Folie.

L'Enfer.

Soudain, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba au sol, les branches ramassées s'éparpillant devant elle. La panique monta en elle et Cana ne put retenir un sanglot désespéré. De lourdes larmes vinrent lui brûler les joues et son cœur se serra de peur dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, la belle brune se rendit compte que le soir s'installait rapidement dans la forêt. Elle se releva, ramassa les branches et rentra au campement, laissant les traces de ses larmes s'estomper sur le chemin. Son esprit était aussi vide et désert qu'une ruine.

-« Alors ? On s'est perdu ? »

Cette voix narquoise la ramena brusquement à la réalité. L'ironie à peine voilée agit sur elle comme un électrochoc. En un instant, Cana reprit un visage neutre et ne répondit à la remarque de Cobra que par un haussement d'épaule. Elle ne le laisserait pas l'atteindre.

-« J'ai trouvé ces baies et ces racines comestibles » l'informa-t-il après avoir guetté une réaction qui ne venait pas.

Cana jeta un œil circonspect à l'amas vert et noir qui trônait devant lui.

-« Parfait. C'est quoi ces baies rouges à côté ? » demanda-t-elle en disposant quelques branchages et feuilles entre eux.

-« C'est pour moi. Poison. »

Cana hocha la tête. Elle avait oublié qu'un Dragon Slayer mangeait son élément. Lorsque la Carte Ardente qu'elle tenait en main alluma le feu, la jeune femme avait une étrange image de Luxus avec de petits bouts d'éclairs encore coincés entre les dents en tête. A y réfléchir, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mangé de la foudre.

La brune secoua doucement la tête pour évacuer ces pensées farfelues. Le geste de la jeune femme attisa la curiosité du pourpre mais il n'osa demander d'éclaircissement. Il voyait bien que la mage était perdue dans ses pensées et il laissa le silence se réinstaller entre eux. Seuls les craquements des flammes qui dansaient entre eux résonnaient dans la forêt.

Cana prit une poignée de baies vertes et avec hésitation, amena un des fruits à ses lèvres. Elle croqua la petite boule et avec surprise, elle sentit le jus sucré envahir sa bouche. Ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Enfin, si elle n'avait pas eu soif. Le désir d'alcool revenait à chaque seconde avec plus de force et elle ne pouvait repousser cette sensation qui la hantait. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Cana approcha ses mains du feu, essayant d'endiguer les doigts froids qui sillonnaient sa peau. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de cet élément si sauvage. Les flammes tantôt orangées, tantôt ocres dansaient devant ses yeux, s'amusant du vent qui soufflait sur les braises ardentes.

De l'autre côté du feu, Cobra détaillait la jeune femme du regard. Essayant vainement de la percer à jour. Était-elle fiable ? Que lui cachait-elle ? Ses grands gris où les flammes langoureuses se reflétaient, exprimaient une tristesse qui fit soudainement écho à sa propre solitude. Dans un sursaut, le mage s'arracha à sa contemplation. Il refusait de laisser l'aiguillon cruel jouer avec lui plus longtemps.

Un bruissement fit lever la tête de la brune. Cobra enlevait son long manteau blanc et bleu et, le plia pour s'en faire un oreiller. En dessous de la cape de sa guilde, il portait une tunique rouge maintenue à la taille par une ceinture violacée. Il posa sa tête sur le tissu de son manteau et ferma son œil en croisant ses bras sur son torse. La mèche, habituellement sur son front, tomba sur sa cicatrice qui lui barrait la moitié droite du visage.

Il était fort. Cana le savait, ou sinon le sentait. Même ainsi, a priori inoffensif, il semblait être prêt à s'élancer sur sa proie. Passer de l'immobilité au mouvement en un instant. Serait-il utile ou dangereux ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ?

Bien qu'elle aurait voulu réfléchir sur cette question plus longtemps, son cerveau lui paraissait de plus en plus lent. La brume du manque avalait petit à petit toutes ses pensées. La soif se fit plus intense, plus douloureuse. Une bouteille. Rien qu'une bouteille. Elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule bouteille. Elle imagina le liquide emplir sa bouche et glisser dans sa gorge. Son ventre se tordit violemment. Les veines à ses tempes battirent furieusement. Un étau enserra sa tête. Cana amena sa main à son front et constata, horrifiée, qu'elle était agitée de petits tremblements. Voilà cela avait commencé. Le manque s'installait en elle.

Elle se coucha sur le côté, les yeux rivés sur les flammes. Dans sa tête, une seule question résistait encore à la soif. Elle la murmura silencieusement au ciel noir au-dessus d'elle.

« Comment survivre ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Un courant d'air glacial se faufila sous la veste dans laquelle elle était drapée. Il remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, réveillant brusquement tous ses nerfs et se logea dans sa nuque, hérissant ses cheveux et contractant ses muscles. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent soudainement. Pourtant, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Les sens aux aguets, elle essayait de comprendre l'origine de cette sensation collante et persistante qui lui parcourait le corps. Quelqu'un la regardait. Elle en était certaine. La peur s'installa dans ses entrailles. Un bruissement léger retentit dans son dos.

Cana rompit subitement son immobilité et se retourna sur ses pieds, une carte déjà entre les doigts. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien que l'herbe sèche et les arbres sombres devant elle. Une brise se leva, agita les brindilles et les branches comme si toute la forêt était prise de tremblements. De gloussements. Cana ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Les bois se moquaient d'elle. Elle en était sûre. L'air se déplaçait autour d'elle, glaçant son dos recouvert de sueurs froides.

-« Cobra ? » appela la brune d'une voix rauque.

Sa voix traversa l'espace désert et résonna d'une façon dangereusement sonore. Le feuillage des arbres s'amusa cruellement à déformer cet appel et le perdit au loin. Ce son étranger déchira le voile de silence qui régnait dans les bois et des milliers de regards se posèrent sur Cana. Une nouvelle fois, ce nœud dérangeant et poisseux se forma entre les omoplates de la jeune femme. Ses lourds cheveux bruns se soulevèrent par un mouvement derrière elle. Des sueurs polaires coulaient de sa nuque jusqu'à ses reins. Et la certitude de trouver un visage perché au-dessus de son épaule l'envahit.

Ses entrailles se tordirent de peur et l'adrénaline envahit son sang. Lentement, Cana risqua un regard du coin de l'œil, prête à utiliser sa magie. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ou plus rien. Elle se retourna tout à fait et fit face aux silhouettes sombres et légèrement dansantes des arbres alignés à la lisière de cette clairière.

Les espaces noirs entre la végétation étaient insondables. Il devait être si facile de s'y cacher. D'attendre. D'observer.

Cana tourna lentement sur elle-même, espérant apercevoir son compagnon de voyage. Et elle la vit. Ecœurante. Rampante. Perfide. Ses doigts glacés et déformés se refermèrent sur une racine et elle tira. Se rapprocha.

Ses jambes réagirent plus vite que son esprit et, avant de comprendre, Cana courait à en perdre haleine. Ses muscles, dopés à l'adrénaline, ne répondaient plus. Une seule pensée battait dans sa tête au même rythme que son cœur dans sa poitrine. _FUIS !_

Elle l'avait vue. Au sol, dans les ténèbres. Elle avait senti. Son regard, son sourire. Mais surtout. Elle entendait. Derrière elle. Son désir de Mort.

Elle accéléra mais la forêt était complice. Les branches lui lacéraient le corps. Les feuilles lui fouettaient le visage. Les racines se mêlaient à ses jambes. La brise glaciale sinuait entre les arbres, riant affreusement, savourant sa peur.

La respiration de Cana devint sifflante, douloureuse. Ses jambes perdirent le rythme. Mais pas l'Ombre qui la poursuivait. L'Ombre n'est jamais fatiguée. L'Ombre est toujours derrière toi. L'Ombre t'atteindra toujours.

De ses yeux affolés, Cana cherchait une aide, une cachette, n'importe quoi qui ralentirait le bruissement constant derrière elle.

Gauche. Droite. Droit devant. Zig-zag. Feintes. Demi-tours. Quoiqu'elle tentait. L'étreinte glacée de l'Ombre s'approchait. Inexorablement.

Soudain, les yeux gris de la jeune femme accrochèrent un arbre. Elle s'approcha de lui, les jambes tremblant sous elle, et s'aperçut qu'il n'était qu'une coque d'écorce. Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle se glissa dans le creux entre deux racines noueuses. Cana se colla contre la paroi opposée, les sens aiguisés à l'extrême, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. A mesure que l'air entrait dans ses poumons, la panique recula quelque peu. Et elle réfléchit. Plus intensément qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Car elle savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques instants. Pour survivre. Alors elle se devait d'utiliser les plus précieuses secondes qu'elle n'aura jamais.

Face à un danger, il y a trois solutions possibles. Laquelle prendre ? Laquelle lui permettra de rester en vie ?

Un craquement retentit comme un glas et les réflexions de Cana s'accélérèrent.

Fuir ? Cela faisait des heures qu'elle fuyait. Elle se retrouvait recroquevillée, miteuse, au creux d'un arbre mort.

« Quel brillant résultat ! » pensa-t-elle amèrement. « Et tu te dis de Fairy Tail ? Tous les autres membres seraient restés, les yeux emplis de peur mais le cœur plein de courage ! Ils n'auraient pas fui et couru pendant des heures ! Ils se seraient battus dans cette même putain de clairière, la tête haute ! Et ils l'auraient explosé ! Voilà enfin ta vraie nature révélé. Une lâche. Une trouillarde. Une faible. »

Ces pensées douloureuses lui firent plus mal que tout. Mais elle les repoussa. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Fuir, elle a essayé, ça n'a pas marché. Quoi d'autre ?

Ne rien faire ? D'habitude cette option, on la rejette par automatisme. Ne rien faire et se laisser mourir ? Non ! On sait que ce n'est pas la chose à faire mais maintenant, elle se surprit à la considérer sérieusement. Mourir, cela signifiait la fin de la peur. Cette peur qui la rongeait et qu'elle ne supportait plus. La fin de la douleur, la fin de tout. Si elle mourrait ici, victime de la mission, les autres seraient tristes mais ils ne pourraient la blâmer. Elle serait morte en faisant son job et cela ne serait qu'un accident. Un regrettable accident, certes, mais dont elle ne serait responsable. Et ils resteraient avec cette image d'elle qu'elle avait brillamment vendue et qui resterait par sa mort, intacte.

Un instant, elle se laissa bercer par cette idée qui lui parut si douce, si…

NON ! Un sursaut la secoua et la sortit de sa transe. Quelque chose venue du plus profond d'elle-même se rebellait. Cette chose plus viscérale encore que l'instinct de survie déchira le voile que son abandon avait jeté sur le monde. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Et ce, non pour impressionner les autres mages, pour devenir mage de rang S, ou parce qu'elle se souciait de leurs opinions. Ni même parce qu'elle était de Fairy Tail. Si elle retrouvait toute sa force et son courage grâce à l'adrénaline qui circulait une nouvelle fois dans son corps, c'était un choix. Putain elle voulait vivre ! Et plus une vie faite de mensonges et cachoteries. Une vie comme elle le voulait et l'entendait.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution alors. Elle allait se battre.

Cana se remit sur ses pieds, les yeux brûlant d'un feu qui avait été étouffé trop longtemps. Ce choix tardif mais essentiel n'avait pris que quelques secondes à prendre. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Se battre avec ses cartes, créer des combinaisons. Mais plus encore. Anticiper, parer, réfléchir à une stratégie. Son discernement était sa meilleure arme. Et elle le savait.

Elle sortit son paquet de cartes fatales. Il était plus que temps de s'en servir.

La mage en pris deux qu'elle disposait à l'entrée de son abri. Elle inspira en reprenant trois atouts dans sa main droite. Lorsqu'elle expira, une main squelettique se referma sur sa gorge. Et la première carte à l'entrée de sa cachette explosa tandis que l'autre dirigea le feu vers son opposant. La silhouette encapuchonnée vola plus loin. Le souffle de l'explosion ne la blessa pas mais elle perdit sa capuche qui retomba sur ses maigres épaules. Ses deux orbites noires et creuses scrutèrent l'écran de fumée créé par l'explosion. Attendant que la brise dissipe le rideau de brume.

Cana utilisa cet écran pour sortir de son abri et dans le même mouvement, utilisa une des trois cartes dans sa main droite. Enfin dehors, la mage attrapa une deuxième carte. « Terre » étendit sa magie à travers tout ce qui entourait la jeune mage et dans une déflagration abrutissante, les arbres qui s'élevaient menaçants et lugubres furent soudainement remplacés par un marécage boueux et humide.

Pendant que l'Ombre soustrayait ses yeux corbeaux au regard incandescent du soleil éclatant qui avait remplacé la nuit noire et oppressante, les doigts de Cana se refermèrent sur une des lianes qui composaient leur nouvel environnement. Dans un mouvement de balancier, elle atteignit un arbre à demi-immergés où elle se percha, à l'abri de la boue traître qui encerclait son ennemi. La silhouette famélique resta paralysée pendant une précieuse seconde. Cana l'observait, attentive, toutes ses capacités conservées grâce à sa carte « Ciel » utilisée avant le dangereux changement de terrain.

La mage attendait en croisant les doigts que le dangereux mélange de boue, de sable et d'eau se referme comme une prison sur l'Ombre mais la forme noire fut trop rapide pour les sables mouvants. Pas pour la mage. Cana ouvrit la main et libéra sa dernière carte alors que la Faucheuse bondissait, mortelle. « Entrave » toucha le sol et de lourdes chaînes noires apparurent, emprisonnant ses mains glacées, son cou tordu et s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, la tirant implacablement vers les profondeurs de la terre. Sans un cri, la terre engloutissait la silhouette déformée. L'Ombre n'esquissait plus un geste et toisait la brune de ses orbites creuses. Et elle disparut.

Cana resta quelques instants immobile. Tout avait été trop vite. Elle prit de grandes bouffées d'air frais, avant d'annuler sa magie. Elle sauta de son perchoir et atterrit sur l'herbe douce de la forêt. Elle avait réussi. Elle allait vivre. Mais la jeune femme fut soudain prise de vertiges. Elle essaya vainement de garder son équilibre en s'appuyant contre un tronc. Ses jambes cédèrent et la nuit se referma sur elle.

Elle avait un putain de mal à la tête. Ce fut la première chose cohérente qui put traverser son esprit embrumé. Elle ouvrit un œil, et puis l'autre pour découvrir un campement. Reconnaissant le petit ruisseau qui coulait plus loin, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans la clairière du premier soir. La belle brune se redressa en réprimant un gémissement de douleur tant les coups dans son crâne s'intensifiaient. Sa main agrippa une douce étoffe qu'elle reconnut avec surprise comme la cape du pourpre. Tout ça n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Un délire dû au manque d'alcool ? Essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs, elle analysa le cauchemar dont elle était la prisonnière quelques instants plus tôt. La paranoïa, les délires, les hallucinations, l'auto-apitoiement, les réflexions cahoteuses, les tremblements, l'intense mal de tête, autant de symptômes du besoin d'alcool. Elle savait que les signes du manque atteignaient un pic après 24 heures et se calmaient ensuite après 3 jours.

-« Alors, t'es pas morte finalement ? »

La voix lui fit lever la tête. Elle aperçut Cobra s'approcher d'elle à grands pas. Il lui jeta un regard noir, reprit sa cape d'un geste rageur et reprit d'une voix dure :

-« Ecoute, je ne suis pas ta nounou ! Cela fait plus de 2 jours que tu délires sévère, manquant de crever à chaque instant. J'ai été obligé de m'occuper de toi alors que j'avais bien mieux à faire ! Donc maintenant, t'es réveillée, cool ! Je ne serai pas obligé de raconter pourquoi t'es morte à tes amis les dégénérés mais maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi ! »

Et sur ce, il rassembla ses affaires et partit sans un regard. Les poings serrés de rage et de mépris.

Cana regarda sa silhouette disparaitre, rassemblant les informations données. Elle baissa son regard vers ses mains, notant leur immobilité parfaite et se leva, malgré les coups de butoirs contre son crâne. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais de la rosée du matin et là, seule parmi les arbres centenaires et la brise paresseuse, elle prit enfin la décision. La décision qui allait la libérer. De l'alcool, des mensonges, des cachoteries et de la honte.

Cana tourna son visage vers le soleil, encore confuse, perdue en territoire, abandonnée par son seul compagnon mais plus libre que jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

Cana regarda le ciel pendant encore de longues secondes. Elle profitait d'un apaisement qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis la mort de sa mère. Un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué. Si les douloureux coups dans sa tête ne s'arrêtaient, ceux de son âme paraissait plus faibles que jamais. Elle inspira l'air frais du matin et rassembla tout son courage. Il était temps de reprendre sa vie en main.

Portant la main à son front enfiévré, la mage se dirigea vers le ruisseau clair qui murmurait joyeusement parmi les arbres, à la lisière de la clairière. Cana s'agenouilla sur la rive rocailleuse, plongea avidement ses mains dans l'eau cristalline et bu à grande gorgée, savourant la fraicheur du liquide qui emplissait sa bouche sèche et apaisait sa gorge irritée. C'était si bon qu'elle plongea sa tête dans la source, laissant le courant emporter la sueur et les dernières traces de larmes. Elle releva la tête dans un long et rapide mouvement. Ses longs cheveux assombris par ce bain forcé vinrent lui fouetter le dos et colla ses vêtements sur sa peau brûlante. L'eau ruissela le long de son dos, entre ses seins, jusqu'au creux de ses reins, revigorant son corps engourdi et moite et apaisa sa fièvre.

Son regard gris fut bientôt attiré par un buisson de baies non loi. Elle se releva, plus facilement déjà, et sous le commandement de son estomac furieux, avala goulûment les fruits rouges et sucrés. Leur jus emplissait sa bouche affamée, colorant ses lèvres et ses doigts. Sous l'ordre de sa faim impérieuse, elle récupéra soigneusement la moindre goutte échappée. Son estomac ne se calma qu'après de longues minutes et Cana retourna au campement précaire au centre de la clairière.

Elle récupéra ses bottes qu'elle avait enlevées pour dormir, les garda à la main et se mit en marche à contre-courant le long du ruisseau. Elle espérait trouver une source plus importante qui lui permettrait de se baigner et de laver ses vêtements poisseux après plus de deux journées de délire. Durant sa marche, son esprit se mit à vagabonder bien loi de la forêt.

Cana pensait à la guilde et s'inquiétait pour eux. Cela faisait tout juste trois jours qu'elle était partie et aurait dû être rentrée la veille au soir. La brune n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard et ses amis devaient commencer à s'inquiéter à présent. Sa main caressa son paquet de cartes à travers le tissu, regrettant que la magie de la Rose Noire l'empêche de contacter Fairy Tail. Un sourire éclatant lui éclaira le visage lorsqu'elle se mit à imaginer sa famille. Grey et Natsu devaient certainement crier à tort et à travers qu'ils allaient partir à ma recherche tout en s'insultant allègrement. Erza les en empêchent en mangeant ses fraisiers chéris, tout comme Mira, trônant derrière le bar comme une reine dans son royaume. Lucy et Levy les regardent avec un air blasé, penchées au-dessus d'un livre. Gajeel mange du métal en se foutant d'eux. A côté de lui, Lily est assis calmement et déguste ses kiwis adorés. Wendy essaye gentiment de les calmer et Charuru la soutient, ignorant le pauvre Happy et ses poissons. Luxus s'énerve faussement du bruit, appuyé par les cris du Raijinshuu. Juvia encourage Grey dans un coin de la guilde, ses yeux océans emplis d'amour. Bisca et Al parlent doucement à une table, gardant une œil discret sur Asuka qui s'amuse avec Makao et Wakaba. Elfman encourage tout le monde parce que c'est un homme et Lisanna essaye désespérément de calmer son frère. Et au milieu de toute cette pagaille, le maître rit aux éclats sur le bar, amusé de toute la fougue de la guilde. Peut-être même que Loki, son ancien partenaire, est venu leur rendre visite et tente de séduire Lucy qui ne le regarde même pas. Et tous essayent de cacher cette étincelle inquiète qui brille au fond de leurs yeux qui scrutent discrètement la porte de Fairy Tail.

Les images tournaient rapidement dans son esprit, foisonnant de détails et des images de sa famille. Tout prenait vie dans une scène si réelle que pour un moment, Cana perdit la notion du temps. Elle reprit pied sur terre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le ruisseau l'avait menée à un bassin naturel à l'eau translucide, alimenté par une petite cascade. La lumière du matin se reflétait sur la surface calme comme un millier de petits diamants et éclairait les roches qui reposaient au fond de la crique.

Cana enleva bien vite de ses vêtements et plongea avec délice dans l'eau fraîche. Bientôt, elle fut débarrassée de la sueur et de la crasse des derniers jours. Au fond de la cavité, la brune attrapa une pierre lisse et remonta chercher ses vêtements. Utilisant la roche, elle lava sommairement ses affaires. Cela fait, elle sortit de l'eau, étendit ses vêtements et s'installa sur un grand rocher. Tout en laissant le soleil sécher sa peau, elle se mit à réfléchir sur la situation.

Elle avait besoin d'un plan, et malheureusement les options étaient limitées. La belle brune mit néanmoins sur pied un semblant de projet. Malheureusement, la mage savait qu'elle avait besoin de Cobra, tout comme lui avait besoin d'elle. Grimaçant à l'idée de devoir convaincre le chasseur si féroce, la jeune femme descendit de son perchoir et récupéra ses affaires. Une fois prête, elle se mit en quête du Dragon Slayer.

Bien qu'il ne devait pas être si loin, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle sortit néanmoins sa carte « Détection » qui lui permettrait de trouver les traces de la magie du pourpre. La brune se mit en marche, guidée par la flèche bleue qui s'était matérialisée au-dessus de la carte.

La jeune femme marcha pendant de longs instants. Le mage avait été bien plus loin qu'elle l'avait estimé. Soudain, des bruits sourds et violents lui parvinrent. Reconnaissant de suite le son d'un combat acharné, la mage rangea sa carte de détection et s'élança vers le lieu de l'affrontement en jurant copieusement.

Comme elle le redoutait, Cobra était aux prises de la forêt. De son poison mortel, il essayait de dissoudre ou d'infecter tous les arbres, les plantes et la terre qui l'attaquaient. Malheureusement, malgré son agilité et sa puissance, il ne parvenait pas à éviter toute la verdure qui l'assaillait sans pitié, et contrairement au mage, sans faiblir. Son corps était couvert de déchirures, de taillades, de morsures et d'égratignure. Son sang vermeil s'échappait de son corps à une vitesse folle. Soudain, une liane pourfendit l'air, puissante, précise, mortelle. L'aiguillon à son extrémité brilla d'un éclat de mort dans le soleil de midi. Je n'eus le temps que de bondir pour éviter le pire mais le dard s'enfonça dans le dos du Dragon Slayer, déchirant les chairs, traversant son corps pour ressortir à l'air libre.

Son hurlement de douleur résonna dans l'air doux de cette journée d'été. La liane s'arracha cruellement de son épaule, éclaboussant le visage de Cana de sang, et repartit à l'attaque, furieuse d'avoir manqué le cœur de l'homme. La brune se releva à demi, protégeant le pourpre qu'elle avait poussé au dernier moment. La jeune femme jeta un regard au visage torturé du Dragon Slayer et à la flaque rubis qui se formait sous son corps supplicié. Le niveau d'adrénaline dans ses veines augmenta d'un cran et redoubla sa concentration. Elle devait absolument les sortir de ce piège vert qui se refermait.

La mage sortit « Foudre » et « Montagne » de son paquet cria en les lançant au sol :

-« Mur Lumière ! »

Lorsque les cartes entrèrent en contact avec la terre, un bouclier apparut et intercepta les attaques des plantes sauvages. Mettant à profit ces quelques secondes de répit, Cana chargea comme elle put Cobra sur ses épaules, ignorant ses grognements de douleur et de protestation. Il ouvrit difficilement son œil valide et d'une voix rauque, articula :

-« Toi ? »

N'ayant pas le temps de répondre, la brune lança plusieurs cartes ardentes afin de créer un chemin bordé de flammes. Elle s'élança sans attendre vers cette sortie de secours, coupant les quelques griffes végétales qui bravaient le feu grâce à ses cartes shurikens. La jeune femme courut de longues minutes pour échapper aux maléfices de la Rose.

Arrivés dans une petite trouée à travers les arbres, la brune s'écroula brutalement, laissant le blessé glissé à côté d'elle. Avec le combat et la course avec Cobra, les maigres forces qu'il lui restait après sa folie des jours passés, l'abandonnaient rapidement. Pourtant, un regard vers le pourpre lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de récupérer.

-« Cobra » appela doucement Cana en le remettant sur le dos.

Aucune réponse. Elle posa deux doigts sur le cou du mage, priant pour sentir son pouls. Une pulsation, bien que faible, la rassura quelque peu. Déterminée à le sauver, la jeune femme détacha sans hésiter la cape ainsi que la boucle de la ceinture qui tenait la tunique du Dragon Slayer fermée. Elle écarta les pans lourds de celle-ci qui dévoilèrent un torse recouvert de dizaines de blessures, plus ou moins profondes. Pourtant, Cana ne s'y attarda pas et concentra toute son attention sur l'affreuse déchirure de son épaule.

Elle enleva le bras inerte de la manche et grimaça à la vue du sang qui s'échappait trop rapidement de ce qui restait de son épaule. Sans hésiter, la brune enleva la veste blanche et comprima la plaie avec le tissu. Elle regarda fébrile les alentours. Il n'y avait rien pour soigner Cobra autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin d'eau et d'un feu. Priant pour prendre la bonne décision, la brune noua fermement les restes de son vêtement autour des chairs blessées et partit en quête d'un ruisseau.

Elle marcha rapidement pendant quelques minutes, un reste d'adrénaline soutenant son corps fatiguée et aperçut soudain une trouée dans le rideau d'arbre qui l'entourait. Elle courut dans cette direction et arriva auprès d'une rivière. Elle était bien plus profonde et rapide que le ruisseau de ce matin. La berge était recouverte d'herbe et de cailloux amenés par les remous. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, Cana fit volte-face et courut aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait vers le mage blessé.

De retour auprès de Cobra, la brune tenta de le reprendre sur ses épaules pour l'amener à l'endroit qu'elle avait trouvé mais le Dragon Slayer perdait trop de sang pour être déplacé. La brune comprit qu'elle devait absolument s'occuper de sa terrible blessure à l'épaule. Réfléchissant quelques secondes, elle ne vit d'autres solutions que la cautérisation. Le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine mais les mains calmes, Cana sortit deux cartes ardentes. Elle retourna le mage sur le côté et prit une carte dans chaque main. Sans attendre, la jeune femme les plaqua vivement sur les deux points d'entrée. Même inconscient, le corps entier de Cobra fut agité de spasmes et de convulsions. Après quelques secondes, la mage décolla les cartes de la peau mate. Elle examina soigneusement la blessure et soupira de soulagement à la vue des vaisseaux sanguins rebouchés. Elle rechercha le pouls du pourpre, consciente que le choc de la brûlure lui aurait pu être fatal. La douce pulsation sous ses doigts la rassura et sans, attendre la brune rechargea l'ancien criminel sur son dos.

Une fois arrivée sur la berge, Cana étendit la cape bleue sur l'herbe et coucha le blessé dessus. Elle alluma rapidement un feu et détacha une grande planche d'écorce d'un arbre voisin. Elle utilisa ce contenant précaire pour faire bouillir de l'eau de la rivière. Grâce à cette eau stérilisée, la jeune femme lava soigneusement toutes les blessures de Cobra et le banda avec les restes de sa veste déchirée ainsi que d'une partie de sa cape. Une fois le dernier bandage noué, la mage sentit ses paupières devenir dangereusement lourdes. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps mais son corps avait atteint sa limite. Pourtant, la brune se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, elle avait encore à faire alors que le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon.

Cana s'éloigna du campement et entrepris de trouver des baies ou toutes autres choses comestibles. Elle trouva rapidement des racines qu'elle reconnut comme un des casse-croutes de Droy. Bénissant pour la première fois la gloutonnerie du mage, elle en récolta autant qu'elle put. Sur le chemin du retour, elle aperçut un buisson dont les branches croulaient sous des baies d'un rouge sang. Reconnaissant les fruits que Cobra avait mangés quelques jours plus tôt, Cana en cueillit quelques-unes. Le poison restaurera peut-être assez la magie du Dragon Slayer pour accélérer sa guérison.

Enfin de retour auprès du blessé, toujours inanimé, la jeune femme s'écroula à ses côtés. Son corps lui semblait si lourd et son esprit si embrumé. Le ciel assombri se troubla devant elle et tout devint noir avant même que la première étoile ne s'allume.

 _-« Cana.. »_

 _Chuchotements. Les feuilles s'agitent._

 _-« Cana… »_

 _Répéta la voix. A mon oreille. Elle susurra. Des mots que je ne saisissais pas. Mais ils me firent peur. Le sentiment glacial s'insinua en moi. Doucement, comme des milliers de mains qui m'attiraient. Mais vers où ? Je ne savais mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas les suivre. Je ne voulais pas y aller…_

 _Je me retournai pour demander de l'aide. Je tendis la main vers la guilde. Mais aucun ne vint à mon aide. Ils me regardaient tous, bras croisés, visages fermés. Et lentement. Ils me tournèrent le dos et partirent au loin._

 _-«Non, ne m'abandonnez pas ! Ne me laissez pas seule ! » hurlais-je, désespérée._

 _Mais rien n'y fit._

 _-« Pas toute seule… » répétais-je à travers mes larmes._

 _-« Cana ? »_

 _Cette voix. Je la connais._

 _-« Papa ? »_

 _Le visage de Guildartz sortit de l'ombre. Et dans un sourire bienveillant, il me dit :_

 _-« Non, Cana, tu n'es pas digne d'être ma fille. Et encore moins de faire partie de Fairy Tail. »_

 _Il s'approcha de moi, me tapota tendrement la tête et gentiment, conclut :_

 _-« Tu n'es pas une fée.. »_

 _Pas une fée,_ _pas une fée,_ _pas une fée,_ _pas une fée…_

Cana se redressa brusquement, le souffle court. Son corps courbaturé protesta contre ce mouvement brusque et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Pas une fée…

Elle leva son regard gris vers le ciel, surprise de trouver le soleil si haut.

Pas une fée…

Un sentiment habituel se referma sur son cœur. La panique monta en elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Cana posa ses mains sur ses genoux et prit de grandes inspirations pour juguler la peur qui grignotait son cœur. La belle brune parcourut la berge paisible des yeux, cherchant… quoi ?

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Elle recherchait son point de repère liquide, ce qui l'avait fait tenir toutes ces années. La mage serra les dents. Elle ne laisserait pas l'alcool dicter sa vie. Elle l'avait déjà laissé faire pendant trop longtemps. Sans plus réfléchir, la jeune femme se leva et plongea la tête dans l'eau froide de la rivière.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, le visage et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau claire, ses idées se remirent enfin en place et elle comprit. Elle avait pris la décision de dire non à l'alcool et avait fait les premiers pas sur un nouveau chemin mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle aurait à dire non à chaque seconde de chaque jour. Qu'importe de résister un jour, une semaine, une année. Le désir, le besoin, reviendra, vicieux et imprévisible. Il lui faudra être forte, toujours.

Cette perspective n'était pas des plus réjouissantes et pourtant c'était avec des yeux emplis de détermination que la mage regardait son futur. A ce moment, son cœur battait régulièrement, au rythme de la certitude. A ce moment, Cana se sentit forte, invincible. A ce moment, du plus profond d'elle-même, elle était une Fée.


	5. Chapter 5

Cana s'approcha de Cobra, déterminée à le sauver pour qu'ils puissent tous deux s'échapper des griffes de la Rose. Elle posa sa main blanche sur le front brillant de sueur. A son grand soulagement, la fièvre avait baissé pendant la nuit, signe qu'aucune infection n'avait atteint le sang du Dragon Slayer. La main de la brune resta quelques instants sur le front moite avant de glisser dans les cheveux du mage, intriguée par cette couleur si inhabituelle. De près, l'on pouvait voir des mèches plus claires courir dans la crinière pourpre. La jeune femme sourit, jamais elle n'avait vu une couleur si inhabituelle.

Consciente qu'il avait encore besoin de soin, la belle brune s'activa. Elle remit des bûches sur les braises somnolentes du feu de camp. A sa plus grande joie, aidées par quelques feuilles et son souffle, des flammes léchèrent rapidement le bois sec. Elle entreprit ensuite de retirer les bandages de Cobra afin de les laver et d'inspecter la cicatrisation des blessures. Lorsqu'elle retira les bandes de vêtements tachés de sang qui recouvrait sa déchirure à l'épaule, elle grimaça. La plaie n'avait pas belle allure. Rouge vif, enflammée, la mage doutait de pouvoir la soigner. Heureusement, le reste du corps du pourpre cicatrisait bien. Sa vitesse de guérison était hallucinante.

Elle commença par nettoyer minutieusement le mélange de crasse et de sang qui collait encore à ses blessures. Cana essaya de le faire le plus rapidement possible pour minimiser la perte de chaleur. En passant doucement sur la fine mais puissante musculature, la brune remarqua de nombreuses cicatrices sur la peau bronzée. Minuscules ou impressionnantes, anciennes ou récentes, elles dessinaient sur la peau saillante un tracé hypnotisant. La mage aux cartes posa avec douceur ses doigts sur une marque sur son torse. Combien de combats avait-il livrés ? Combien de personnes ont essayé de le tuer ? Qu'importe, ils avaient tous échoué. La jeune femme leva son regard sur le visage détendu du mage. Elle était impressionnée. Peu de personnes avaient la force de supporter autant d'affrontements, de violence, de douleur et de sang. Cana passa avec soin le bout de tissu mouillé sur le front brillant, emportant la sueur et le sang. Délicatement, elle lava l'œil blessé du mage, imaginant la monstrueuse puissance qu'il avait fallu pour blesser ainsi le Dragon Slayer.

Une fois satisfaite, la brune recouvrit Cobra de sa cape. Prenant le tas de bandelettes et de vêtements ensanglantés avec elle, elle s'agenouilla au bord de la rivière pour les laver le mieux qu'elle put. Elle les étendit sur des rochers pour les laisser sécher et répéta l'opération avec ses propres vêtements. Enfin, elle nettoya le sang séché qui maculait son propre corps. Très vite l'eau fut teintée de rouge. Regardant le filet écarlate se faire emporter, la brune sût à quel point ils avaient de la chance d'être encore en vie.

-« Espérons que cela dure ! » se chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Une fois les tissus secs, la brune put se rhabiller. Elle banda également l'épaule du pourpre et les autres blessures plus profondes avant de lui renfiler son pantalon et sa tunique, déchirée à quelques endroits. Elle le recouvrit encore une fois, prévenant ainsi toute perte de chaleur inutilement dangereuse.

Cette tâche achevée, son estomac se décida à manifester son mécontentement. Toute affairée à s'occuper du Dragon Slayer, la mage n'avait pas perçu sa propre faim. Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était manifestée, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer. La jeune femme attrapa goulument les racines et les baies qu'elle avait ramassées la veille. Une fois restauré, elle se retourna vers Cobra, toujours inconscient. Il avait lui aussi besoin de se ravitailler. Selon la mage, il avait perdu connaissance depuis au moins 16 heures. Dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait ni manger ni boire afin de recouvrer l'énergie et la magie qu'il avait besoin pour guérir.

Déterminée à le sauver, Cana attrapa le morceau d'écorce qu'elle avait utilisé la veille comme bol de fortune. Elle le remplit d'eau et l'approcha des lèvres de Cobra. Doucement, elle versa le précieux liquide dans sa bouche, priant pour qu'il l'avale automatiquement. Elle lâcha un cri de victoire quand, dans un douloureux déglutis, l'eau coula dans sa gorge. La brune lui fit également avaler une bouillie de baies, de poison et d'eau par le même procédé.

Enfin, la mage s'assit près du feu. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Malgré les flammes et le soleil, le vent froid la fit frissonner. Elle frictionna énergiquement ses bras laissés nus par sa veste qu'elle avait utilisée pour soigner Cobra. Elle rajouta de grosses bûches, espérant que le feu la réchauffe plus efficacement que sa brassière noire. Et Cana attendit, perdue dans ses pensées.

Un râle la tira de sa rêverie. Elle se retourna vivement vers Cobra et le vit ouvrir péniblement son œil. Revenant à ses côtés, elle l'empêcha de s'agiter.

-« Ça va. Calme-toi. Tu es gravement blessé. Ne bouge pas. » lui intima-t-elle en prenant une voix aussi sereine que possible.

-« Que..passé ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix hachée et douloureuse.

La mage aux cartes se leva pour prendre un peu d'eau dans l'écorce et lui raconta en lui donnant à boire.

-« Tu as attaqué la forêt, tu te souviens ? »

Il hocha légèrement la tête et continua de boire l'eau à petites gorgées.

-« Elle t'a fichu une sacrée branlée et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Cela fait un peu plus d'une journée que tu es inconscient. »

Pendant que la brune lui expliquait tout, le mage était resté calme et écoutait les informations avec attention. Lorsqu'il releva son regard vers la jeune femme, elle fut étonnée de la rapidité à laquelle il recouvrait sa lucidité et sa concentration.

-« Comment tu m'as soigné ? » demanda-t-il, un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne devrait.

-« Du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai nettoyé et bandé toutes tes blessures. La plus sérieuse, celle que tu as l'épaule, j'ai dû la cautériser en urgence. » expliqua Cana, calme mais surprise par le ton de voix du chasseur de dragons.

Celui-ci bougea doucement son bras, testant la mobilité de ses articulations. Il grimaça de douleur lorsque son mouvement tirailla son épaule blessé. Il tenta ensuite de se relever et Cana esquissa un geste pour l'aider. D'un geste brusque, il balaya les mains de la brune de la sienne et lui jeta un regard plein de hargne et de mépris. Surprise par cette réaction, la mage ne réagit pas lorsqu'il prit l'eau et la bouillie qu'il restait. Sans un regard pour elle, il entreprit de se sustenter.

-« Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? » demanda la mage aux cartes, irritée par l'attitude de Cobra.

-« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! » répondit l'ancien général d'une voix sèche et calme dont suintait toute sa condescendance.

La jeune femme hésita entre un rire surpris ou un rugissement de colère. Cette situation lui paraissait surréaliste. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Devant son silence, le mage lui jeta un rapide regard.

-« Je m'en serai sorti tout seul ! » ajouta-t-il de sa voix grave.

Devant cette affirmation ridicule, la brune éclata de colère.

-« Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? Je t'ai soigné, sauvé parce que monsieur a été assez con pour attaquer sans réfléchir ! Sans moi, tu serais mort en train de baigner dans ton propre sang ! Putain ! Quel connard ! Regarde dans quel état tu es et ose me dire que tu t'en serais sorti seul ! »

Cobra la regarda, des flammes de colère brillaient dans son œil noir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une femme comme elle l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait vu délirer pendant deux jours. Elle l'avait retardé et il avait dû s'en occuper alors qu'il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. A l'heure qu'il est, Jellal et les autres devaient se demander où il se trouvait. Peut-être même qu'ils pensaient qu'il les avait abandonnés. Il devait absolument rentré et cette toxico ne pouvait être qu'un fardeau.

Le pourpre s'avança d'un pas vers elle. Elle ne recula pas comme la majorité des gens mais ces yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. A cet instant Cana comprit pourquoi certains le craignaient autant. Il se tenait droit malgré son état, ses cheveux pourpres voletaient doucement au vent comme un million de serpents vengeurs, ses muscles fins et puissants tressaillaient sous sa peau mate, comme attendant le moment parfait pour se détendre et frapper d'un coup fatal son opposant, sa cicatrice hypnotique scintillait au soleil, témoin de ce qui avait échoué à le tuer et son œil, aussi noir que l'Enfer, la fixait sans sourciller ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il ressemblait à un fauve cruel qui s'apprêtait à achever sa proie. Ce qu'il fit.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une junkie ! »

L'étonnement de la brune se traduisit par un son étranglé. Il avait appuyé là où cela faisait mal. La jeune femme et le pourpre se défièrent un instant du regard, les poings serrés. Cana finit par se retourner rageusement et s'éloigna du mage. Avant de s'enfoncer à travers les troncs, elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

-« Et tu te demandes pourquoi tu es si seul ? »

Et elle disparut dans la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » se demanda Cana. Elle marchait sans but, déboussolée par l'incartade aussi brutale qu'inattendue. « Il sait donc la cause de mon délire. Ce n'est peut-être pas la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un en crise de manque. Et il me méprise. »

Dans le fond, la brune n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle les avait mis en danger et l'avait obligé à rester immobile, perdant ainsi un temps précieux. Rien que le fait qu'il soit resté à ses côtés pendant deux jours entiers était inattendu. Au fil de ses pas, la colère de Cana s'essouffla. Malgré son comportement odieux, la jeune femme avait besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'elle. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à vaincre la Rose seuls.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle retournerait auprès de lui mais pas tout de suite. Elle s'assit sur une grosse racine et s'adossa au tronc. La fatigue, la tension et les efforts qu'elle avait dû fournir pour sauver le pourpre l'avait vidée.

De son côté, Cobra s'était rassis aussitôt la brune hors de vue. Il n'avait pas assez de forces pour rester debout plus longtemps. Profitant de l'absence de la mage, il défit ses bandages pour évaluer les dégâts. Lorsque les bandes blanches de son épaule tombèrent, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. La blessure était sérieuse, très sérieuse. Ses doigts parcoururent les contours boursouflés. Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre mais la mage avait fait du bon travail. Elle l'avait sauvé de la forêt, ramené jusqu'ici, soigné et veillé.

-« Merde » lâcha-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à cerner cette femme. De ce qu'il avait vu, elle était efficace au combat, sarcastique et dépendante à une certaine substance. Cobra fit la moue. Il l'avait cru faible mais si cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas pu le sauver. Il allait peut-être devoir s'excuser.

-« Re-merde »

Un bruit au loin lui fit lever la tête. Cela devait être la femme qui avait marché sur une branche. Soudain, son ouïe surdéveloppée capta une bride de pensée. Le sort de la mage s'était donc arrêté ? Intrigué, il écouta les réflexions de la brune. Elle pensait à sa guilde et espérait que son plan soit une réussite. Il sourit. Elle avait donc un plan. Lorsque ses pensées devinrent plus claires, il comprit qu'elle se rapprochait. En vitesse, il essaya de rebander son épaule mais avec seulement une main il ne pût faire grand-chose.

Cana sortit du couvert des arbres, les bras emplis de baies et de poisons qu'elle avait cueillis sur le chemin. Elle déposa son fardeau et s'installa après du feu. La brune rajouta quelques bûches, sachant que le soir ne tarderait pas à tomber. Elle approcha ses mains des braises et observa Cobra à travers les flammes. Il gardait une expression neutre et fixait la danse du feu de son œil noir. Sa tunique était ouverte et les tissus blancs défaits de son épaule se balançaient dans le vent. Elle comprit qu'avec une main, il n'avait pu bander sa blessure correctement. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Toujours en silence, elle mangea ce qu'elle avait ramassé sur le chemin. Petit à petit, les ténèbres tombèrent pour de bon et le ciel se colora de noir sans qu'aucun ne disent un mot. Lorsque les premières étoiles s'allumèrent dans le ciel, Cana se coucha sur l'herbe tendre, son regard tourné vers le voile bleu marine. Elle se perdit quelques instants dans l'ascension de la Lune.

Cobra avait perçu son regard vers son épaule mais elle n'avait rien dit et lui non plus. Il ne savait comment engager la conversation. Il adopta la même position que la femme et regardait les étoiles s'allumer une à une. Lorsque soudain son ventre cria famine. Gênant.

Cana regarda Cobra du coin de l'œil avant de pousser les baies et le poison vers lui. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite mais finit par amener la nourriture à lui et commença à manger, prenant garde à ces blessures. Il finit tout rapidement, se léchant les doigts pour récupérer les dernières gouttes de jus. Cela fit vaguement sourire la jeune femme. . Et le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Seuls les craquements des branches qui brûlaient résonnaient.

Cobra prit une inspiration silencieuse. Il devait lui dire. Il regarda la brune.

-« Pardon. » dit-il rapidement mais posément. Sincère.

Cela fut dit si vite qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il la fixait. Son visage semblait sérieux à la lueur du feu. Comme elle ne répondait rien, il détourna le regard vers le ciel.

-« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. »

Attendant encore un peu, il ajouta :

-« Merci de m'avoir porté secours. »

Il lui jeta un regard en biais, guettant ses pensées.

Cana réfléchit quelques secondes, questionnant sa sincérité. Pourtant, les flammes se reflétaient dans une pupille qui lui parut franche. Hochant la tête vers le ciel, elle lui répondit.

-« De rien. »

Une ombre de sourire vint flotter sur le visage de Cobra. Pas de mots inutiles, il appréciait.

-« Merci également. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Sans détacher son regard du ciel, il demanda :

-« Pour quoi ?

-« Pour ne pas m'avoir abandonné pendant que je délirais. »

Cobra hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Une ambiance paisible s'installa autour d'eux.

Cana commençais à s'endormir lorsque la voix grave retentit une nouvelle fois.

-« Quel est ton nom ? »

-« Cana. »

Ce fut un moment étrange. Il attendit que l'écho de sa voix se soit dissipé pour reprendre.

-« Etais-tu vraiment en manque ? »

Les derniers événements et l'ambiance amicale l'avait poussé à demander. Peut-être ne répondrait-elle pas, peut-être mentirait-elle mais il ne regretta pas sa question.

Sa question réveilla la mage pour de bon. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, la beauté mélancolique du décor ou l'absence de jugement dans sa voix, mais le fait est qu'elle lui donna une réponse que personne n'avait reçue.

-« Oui. »

Un seul petit mot. Dit par des millions de gens, des millions de fois par jour et pourtant… Et pourtant, il abaissa toutes ses défenses, détruisit des années de mensonges, exposa le plus noir de ses secrets. Elle se sentit soudain si vulnérable mais en même temps, curieusement, plus apaisée que jamais.

Cobra arrêta d'écouter ses pensées. Ils étaient entrés sur un terrain trop personnel pour qu'il continue. De plus, il sentait qu'elle ne mentirait pas comme la plupart des gens.

-« De quoi ? » reprit-il.

Cana ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait savoir mais elle sentait un flot incompréhensible couler en elle, comme si son aveu avait ouvert un barrage dont elle ignorait l'existence. Et elle ne pouvait endiguer le torrent qui emportait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours caché. Elle se rendit compte à présent qu'elle aurait dû exorciser ses démons à voix haute dès le premier jour. Au lieu de ça, elle avait fui la réalité et s'avait construit un nid où l'abject et la lâcheté avaient pu prospérer.

-« De l'alcool. Je suis alcoolique. »

Et tout s'en alla avec la larme qui coula sur sa joue. Heureusement, elle parcourut son chemin sur la joue que le pourpre ne pouvait voir. Elle était trop intime, trop précieuse aussi pour qu'elle la partage. Cana ferma les yeux, sentant la perle se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle était bouleversée. La pépite d'eau avait laissé sur son passage un trait de feu, comme si le feu noir et cruel que la mage renfermait depuis si longtemps l'avait brûlée une dernière fois avant d'être emporté par une goutte d'eau claire, face à laquelle il ne pouvait rien.

Cobra sentit son trouble et laissa quelques instants passer avant de reprendre la parole. Ainsi Cana put se calmer.

-« Et là, tu n'en manques pas ? »

-« Si évidemment, mais le plus dur est passé. »

Enfin, la belle brune l'espérait.

-« Quand tout ça sera fini, tu comptes reboire ? »

Elle s'était déjà fait une promesse et sans hésiter, elle répondit.

-« Non. »

Son ton de voix était absolu. Aucune faille dans sa réponse. Cobra se demanda ce qui avait amené une femme dont il entrevoyait la force, à fuir dans l'ivresse. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il changea de sujet.

-« Quel est ton plan ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai un plan ? » lui demanda-t-elle en retour, un brin amusée.

Le mage ne répondit pas mais la brune l'entendit soupirer. Ne voulant pas perturber le fragile équilibre qui semblait s'être installé entre eux, elle ne poussa pas les provocations plus loin et lui expliqua son plan succinctement.

-« On attaque la forêt, on trouve la Rose, on la détruit. »

Un silence surpris lui répondit.

-« C'est ce que j'ai testé et cela n'a pas été une franche réussite. » ironisa-t-il.

-« Oui, parce que tu t'es attardé. Tu as voulu tout détruire alors que mon but est de débusquer la Rose. Si on attaque la forêt, la Rose devra s'approcher pour contrôler la flore et protéger l'écosystème auquel elle est liée. Si j'ai bien observé, sa puissance est proportionnelle à la distance qui la sépare de son milieu. Il faudra donc avancer rapidement vers l'endroit où la nature paraitra la plus dangereuse, tout en présentant une menace assez sérieuse pour que la Rose n'ait d'autre choix que de se montrer pour nous contrer. »

Il grommela, un peu heurté dans sa fierté d'avoir été mis KO à faible puissance.

-« Comment comptes-tu la détruire ? »

Soupirant en fronçant les sourcils, Cana exposa son plus grand sujet d'inquiétude par rapport au plan, excluant le fait que ce soit hasardeux, dangereux et complètement inconscient :

-« C'est là le problème. Le seul métal qui peut accepter un tel degré de magie est le Magimanium. La porte d'Eclipse était faite dans le même matériau. »

Il hocha la tête au souvenir de ce dramatique évènement. Cana fut un peu surprise avant de se rappeler l'aide précieuse que le Dragon Slayer avait apportée cette nuit-là.

-« Au vu de la puissance de la Rose Noire, je pencherai donc pour cet élément mais il est incroyablement dur à détruire. Seule une pression extrême peut le fendre. »

-« Comme le poids d'un dragon. » ajouta-t-il.

-« Qui tombe du ciel. » renchérit-elle.

-« Comment pourrait-on exercer une telle puissance sur le cube, tout en évitant de nous faire tuer ? » réfléchit-il tout haut.

-« Mais même si on trouve un moyen d'atteindre une telle pression, il faut supposer que ce soit bien du Magimanium, qu'il n'explose pas à cause d'un éventuel court-circuit dans le mécanisme magique, que son effet soit relié au cube et que la forêt retrouve son état normal lorsque la Rose sera détruite. »

-« C'est pas très encourageant tout ça. » commenta-t-il.

-« Oui. Mais je vais le tenter. » annonça la mage aux cartes d'une voix déterminée.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa sans détours. Elle attendit qu'il la regarde en retour avant de lui demander :

-« Et toi ? »

Cobra ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait au plan et estimait ses chances de réussites. L'idée n'était pas parfaite mais ses observations et déductions étaient sensées. Il n'avait rien de mieux à proposer.

-« Il est complètement fou ton plan mais bon, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. »

-« Le tien était pire ! » répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire soulagé.

-« Je propose qu'on en parle plus. » marmonna-t-il d'un air bougon.

Cana se permit d'émettre un petit rire en me retournant vers les étoiles.

-« On attendra que tu sois plus ou moins rétabli avant de passer à l'action. »

-« Je vais bien. » répliqua-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

-« Mais oui bien sûr. » ironisa-t-elle gentiment.

Le chasseur de dragons ne répliqua pas, trop fatigué par son état. Cana sourit doucement et s'approcha des belles flammes ocre qui dansaient dans l'obscurité. La douce chaleur la berça doucement et ses paupières tombèrent lentement devant ses yeux. A travers ses cils, elle crut voir les étoiles se pencher vers eux, intriguées par l'étrange association qui se formait entre ces deux mages. Mais c'était sûrement son imagination, n'est-ce-pas ?


	6. Chapter 6

Malgré la fatigue, Cana se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle posa sa main blanche sur sa poitrine, sentant les battements rapides et forts de son cœur contre sa paume. Elle avait peur du combat à venir. Leur plan comportait tellement de failles et chaque jour qui passait, la forêt maudite grignotait leurs forces, lentement, insidieusement. Il leur fallait agir vite. Sans un bruit pour ne pas troubler le sommeil réparateur de son compagnon, la jeune mage s'éloigna vers de la rivière. Sur la rive elle s'installa et respira au rythme de l'eau cascadant entre les rochers. Elle ne bougea pas un muscle, n'esquissa pas un geste alors que le soleil timide apparaissait dans le ciel. Seul le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine dévoilait l'étincelle de vie qui animait son corps. Impassible, Cana tissait l'incantation qui les sauverait. La jeune femme essayait d'entremêler les mots qui éveilleraient la puissance dont ils avaient besoin. Elle essaya, échoua et réessaya encore. Perdue dans la toile magique qui piégerait la Rose Noire, la brune ne vit pas le soleil s'élever gracieusement dans le ciel.

Son immobilité était si absolue que Cobra n'osa s'approcher de Cana lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin. Il se redressa plus facilement que la veille déjà et observa la jeune femme si calme. Les douces boucles brunes cascadaient librement sur les épaules musclées et encadrait son visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. Sans aucun doute, il pouvait sentir la puissance qui s'accumulait dans le corps de la mage. Il comprit vite qu'elle travaillait sur le sort de pression qui déferait la Rose maléfique. Était-elle capable de créer un sort aussi puissant qu'un dragon tombant du ciel ? Il ne savait pas mais se surprit à y croire. Il se leva et partit en quête de nourriture, laissant la jeune femme tresser les mots et la puissance dans le silence.

La sueur couvrait le front de la mage d'un voile luisant. Elle essayait encore et encore de construire le sort qui détruirait la Rose. Soudain, elle trouva et ce fut comme poser la dernière pièce d'un puzzle. Tout se mit en place, parfaitement imbriqué et l'image finale se révéla. Cana ouvrit les yeux.

-« Prête ? »

La voix grave la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vers Cobra, assis contre un arbre.

-« Hein ? »

-« Tu préparais le sort non ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-« Je crois avoir un sort qui peut marcher mais il prendra un peu de temps à se mettre en place. La Rose n'attendra sûrement pas sagement que je finisse l'incantation avant d'attaquer ».

L'ancien général balayait l'air de sa main.

-« J'en fais mon affaire. Dès que la Rose se montre, fonce. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Le silence retomba entre eux. L'atmosphère était étrange. A la fois légère et pesante, fraîche et étouffante. Tous deux reconnaissaient ce sentiment. Le combat se rapprochait.

-« Aujourd'hui ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix claire.

-« Oui. Chaque jour ne fait que nous affaiblir d'avantage. »

Les deux mages se regardaient. Leur cœur battait plus vite, leur peau était parcourue de frisson, leurs sens s'affutèrent. Il était temps.

La jeune femme s'approcha du Dragon Slayer.

-« Je renoue tes bandages et on y va. »

Ses doigts blancs se posèrent sur le torse mat. Ils parcoururent la peau chaude et défirent les bandelettes sommairement renouées la veille. Cobra ne put retenir un frisson. Ses sens éveillés par le combat à venir rendaient la présence de la mage terriblement réelle. Les mains sur sa peau, le parfum de ses cheveux, le souffle dans son cou attisèrent la tension qui grandissait en lui. Lorsque Cana eut fini et se redressa, l'œil noir rencontra le regard gris. La jeune femme sentit une tension apparaitre dans son ventre. Les ténèbres insondables de sa pupille l'attiraient irrésistiblement. Ses mains toujours posées sur le torse puissant se crispèrent légèrement. Ils restèrent ainsi une longue seconde.

Cana se releva, brisant le contact qui enflammait leur corps.

-« On y va. » dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus rauque.

Cobra répondit d'un hochement de tête et ils se mirent en route, le danger et l'adrénaline accélérant les battements de leur cœur.

Ils marchèrent en silence et bientôt le bruissement des branches se fit plus fort. La forêt reprit encore une fois vie pour le pire. Sans attendre les premières attaques, les deux mages se mirent à courir, se jetant dans la gueule du loup. Après plusieurs combats acharnés, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière, au plus près de la Rose. Et le vrai combat à mort commença.

Cana n'eut même pas le temps de sauter qu'une liane fusa vers elle et faucha ses chevilles dans un revers cinglant. La jeune mage tomba sur le sol et l'herbe furieuse l'emprisonna aussitôt dans une étreinte mortelle. Mais la belle brune écarta ses bras dans un geste vengeur qui déchira l'étau de verdure, entre ses doigts abimés brillaient deux cartes incandescentes. Sans perdre une seconde, la combattante se releva et le combat reprit.

Sauter, attaquer, se défendre, plonger, rouler, se relever, être blessé, ne pas flancher, recommencer. Pas de temps pour réfléchir, se reposer ou se retrouver à travers les attaques grouillantes et mortelles de la forêt. Survivre. Il n'y avait que ça. Survivre et garder espoir.

Le dos de la brune rencontra soudainement une surface chaude et dure. Un rayon du soleil éclaira les cheveux pourpres si étranges de Cobra et Cana se détendit. Il tourna légèrement sa tête, ne pouvant la voir autrement à cause de son œil fermé à jamais. Le Dragon Slayer lui fit un signe de tête fatigué auquel elle répondit sans lâcher du regard la flore trompeuse qui les entourait. La détermination qu'elle lut dans l'œil ébène calma son cœur malmené et fit reculer la sourde évidence qui pulsait dans ses veines : ils allaient mourir ici.

Bien que tout son être fût concentré sur le combat qu'ils menaient, Cobra sentit lui aussi l'aiguillon taquin du désespoir le chatouiller gaiement. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés et leurs forces les abandonnaient à la même allure que leur sang s'échappait par les innombrables blessures qui constellaient leur corps. Il risqua un regard vers la mage qui combattait à ses côtés. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait à défendre sa vie face à une forêt ensorcelée avec cette étrange femme pour seul allié, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Cana darda sur lui un regard dur et farouche. Par ce seul contact, son esprit se calma et le désir de vivre bouillonna en lui.

Soudain, une liane cruelle jaillit des feuillages denses et le prit pour cible. Le mage voulut soulever son bras et riposter par un puissant poing du dragon mais la douleur à son épaule le transperça comme un fer chauffé à blanc. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le cri de douleur. Devant son œil noir, la plante se dirigea vers lui dans un atroce sentiment de déjà-vu. Il se raidit pour attendre la douleur quand le soleil fut brusquement obscurci. Dans un réflexe de guerrier, Cobra se releva et se plaça aux côtés de la mage aux cartes qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il gonfla ses poumons mais l'éclair foudroyant invoqué par Cana avait déjà réduit l'ennemi en cendres.

Les deux combattants se regardèrent de nouveau et Cobra remercia sa partenaire d'armes d'un hochement de tête rapide avant de se replacer dans son dos. La sanguinaire lutte n'en finissait pas. Les mages encaissaient et supportaient mille et une blessures alors que pour chaque attaque repoussée, dix autres surgissaient des ombres sauvages de la forêt. Et pourtant, ils tenaient, surveillaient les arrières de l'autres, se sauvant mutuellement de si nombreuses fois qu'ils perdirent le compte.

Le Dragon Slayer perçut un instant un bruissement inaudible et il vit une liane perfide s'avancer tel un serpent parmi l'herbe verte, se préparant à attaquer la jeune femme par surprise. Cobra invoqua le pouvoir des dragons dans son bras valide et il massacra les plantes qui le harcelaient, sans attendre il empoigna le poignet de la mage derrière lui et il la fit tourner pour changer de place avec elle. Dans le même mouvement, il souffla son pouvoir sur la liane qui menaçait la jeune femme. Et le combat reprit, encore.

Le souffle de Cana se faisait de plus en plus court lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Pour reprendre encore plus rapidement.

-« Là ! » hurla-t-elle bien que l'ouïe incroyable du balafré avait déjà sûrement perçu ses pensées.

La jeune femme sentit l'espoir revenir avec la vue d'un cube noir et lisse perché sur une branche. Elle eut soudain la désagréable impression que quelque chose la regardait à travers les surfaces brillantes de la Rose.

-« On fait comme on a dit » résonna la voix grave de Cobra à ses oreilles.

Laissant Cobra se charger des attaques végétales, Cana se lança vers la cause de tous les problèmes. Elle arriva au pied de l'arbre à pleine vitesse et empoigna une branche pour se hisser. Elle escalada l'arbre aussi rapidement qu'elle put, sachant que Cobra s'occuperait des tentatives de la Rose pour se protéger. Arrivée à la hauteur du cube, elle se percha sur la branche en fixant son ennemi. De sa poche, elle sortit douze cartes qui s'envolèrent de sa main pour s'assembler en cercle parfait autour du Cube. Cana souffla un grand coup et ferma ses grands yeux gris pour psalmodier d'une voix claire l'incantation qu'elle peaufinait depuis le matin.

Au pied de l'arbre, le Dragon Slayer utilisaient ses dernières forces pour empêcher la forêt d'atteindre la mage perché dans l'arbre. C'était leur dernière chance et il ne la laisserait rien la gâcher. Cobra savait pertinemment que s'il laissait ce moment passé, ils mourraient tous les deux. Il n'avait qu'à tenir. Tenir. Pour que Cana réussisse. Pour que la Rose soit détruite. Pour que le cauchemar s'arrête. Soudain, une étrange mélopée s'éleva de l'arbre et le pourpre sourit tel un prédateur en entendant la magie que transportait chaque mot. Il se plaça en garde lorsque lianes, herbes, racines et feuilles l'attaquèrent.

Cana ne se disait pas qu'elle était trop faible. Elle ne se disait pas qu'une bouteille serait la bienvenue. Elle ne se disait pas que c'était impossible. Elle ne se disait pas qu'elle allait tout gâcher. Et cela l'étonna. A la place de la voix perfide de ses ténèbres habituelles, un silence grave se tenait. Et doucement, de légers mots le remplient. Chaque syllabe se détachait distinctement pour s'élever et tournoyer dans une ronde lente et lumineuse. Le cœur de la mage se mit à battre frénétiquement. Comme si les mots creusaient en elle. Comme si ils allaient chercher la puissance désirée au plus profond de son être. Et soudain, une bulle éclata, une cage s'ouvrit et la magie se libéra. Elle courait dans ses veines, se logea dans son ventre, remplissait chaque petit espace pour enfin s'épanouir. Cana ouvrit les yeux et continua son incantation. Elle accumula la magie dans le cœur de chacune de ces cellules. A mesure que la puissance emplissait son être, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense. Mais elle ne lâcha pas et continuait l'incantation qui transformait son propre corps en pur catalyseur. Devant elle, les douze cartes tournoyaient lentement, attendant que la mage fasse éclater la puissance contenue en elle pour qu'elles puissent détruire le cube.

Soudain les mots s'arrêtèrent. Et les douze cartes se collèrent sur le cube et le comprimèrent. La jeune femme lâcha la magie qui se rua dans les cartes. La Rose se mit à gémir sous une telle pression. Cana accentua la force, ses longs cheveux bruns voletant autour d'elle sous l'effet de la puissance. Un crissement affreux emplit l'air, faisant grogner Cobra de douleur. La Rose Noire se démena, attaqua, frappa, brûla et Cana ne s'arrêta pas. Dans une plainte atroce, la Rose se fendit. Et la mage hurla en jetant ses dernières forces dans la bataille. La Rose vola en éclat.

Cana sourit. Tombe. S'écrase lourdement. A ses côtés, Cobra chute lui aussi.

Il n'y avait plus que deux souffles. Deux battements de cœur. Enfin, le silence avait repris ses droits sur la forêt. Plus aucune magie ne courait sous la terre, plus aucunes ténèbres n'animaient l'écorce des arbres. Tout avait repris sa place.

Une seconde. Deux secondes. De parfait calme. Epuisée, Cana tourna difficilement la tête. Cobra fit de même en se disant que c'était certainement le dernier mouvement qu'il ferait. Ils se regardèrent. Longtemps. Avant qu'un sourire ne vienne éclairer leur visage. Ils avaient gagné. Doucement, leurs rires surpris brisèrent le silence à peine retrouvé. Ils avaient survécu. Cobra leva lentement le bras et ferma le poing qu'il laissait en l'air. Ils étaient en vie. Cana fit de même en retenant des gémissements de douleurs et vint frapper du sien le poing du balafré. Ils allaient vivre. De leurs deux poings, ils scellèrent quelque chose qui était né sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Quelque chose qui avait été construit dans le sang, forgé dans le désespoir et solidifié par le combat. Un respect mutuel.

Ils profitèrent encore quelques instants de ce sentiment paisible mais leur poing s'écrasa vite sur le sol, trop faible pour rester en vol plus longtemps. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Chaque muscle de leur corps malmenés criait de douleur. Et pourtant, le sourire ne quittait pas leur visage.

Cobra entendit soudain des voix. Lointaines mais qui s'approchaient rapidement. Il les reconnut en un instant. Il aurait levé les yeux au ciel s'il avait pu.

-« Canaaaaaa, Canaaaaaa ! » criaient-elles.

-« Cobra ! Où es-tu ? »

Cela le surprit. Elles étaient plus faibles mais bien présentes. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas du genre de Meldy, ni de Jellal, de hurler. C'était pourtant agréable il devait dire, d'avoir des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour soi.

Bientôt, les voix étaient assez proches pour que Cana les perçoive aussi. Réentendre les voix de sa famille après toutes ces épreuves lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se rendait compte à quel point, à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Elle se concentra pour reconnaitre les secouristes. Natsu, indubitablement, sûrement accompagné de Lucy et Happy, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Charuru. Elle sourit en reconnaissant l'équipe habituelle. Et Mirajane. Cela ne la surprit qu'à moitié. Ils y avaient deux ou peut-être trois voix qu'elle connaissait mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom dessus.

-« Je les sens ! Je les sens ! » hurla Natsu. Il ne devait pas être loin pour qu'ils l'entendent comme ça.

Cobra et Cana échangèrent un regard complice en entendant le pas des arrivants. Le cauchemar était vraiment fini.

-« Ca y est ! Je les vois ! » hurla Lucy en écartant plusieurs branchages.

Avec Happy à côté d'elle, la blonde se précipita aux côtés des deux blessés.

-« Cana ! Tu m'entends? » demanda la constellationiste, inquiète.

L'interpellée ne répondit pas mais tourna légèrement la tête pour voir la jeune fille penchée au-dessus d'elle. Son visage lui paraissait si différent. Comme si elle ne l'avait plus vu pendant des mois.

-« Lucy ! Comment ils vont ? » questionna de suite Erza, accompagnée du reste de la troupe.

Meldy accourut aussitôt auprès de Cobra pour s'assurer de son état. Grey, Natsu et Mira allèrent près de Cana.

-« Cela suffit ! Laissez les respirer. Wendy ? » ordonna Titania, autoritaire.

La jeune fille s'installa à côté de Cana et passa rapidement les mains au-dessus de la brune. La Dragon Slayer fit le tour et recommença au-dessus de Cobra qui la regardait avec attention.

-« Epuisement, déshydration et malnutrition. » énuméra-t-elle. « Sinon, ils ont perdu pas mal de sang mais Cana n'a pas de blessures trop sérieuses sinon une mauvaise entorse. »

La brune ne tiqua même pas. Elle était trop fatiguée pour s'inquiéter de cette dernière phrase.

-« Et Cobra ? » demanda Jellal, inquiet.

Les deux Crime Sorcerer valides échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa au pourpre.

-« Il a une blessure à l'épaule qui me parait infectée. Je vais la soigner immédiatement avant que l'infection atteigne le sang. »

Et la petite bleue se mit au travail.

-« Très bien, les autres amenez de l'eau, des couvertures et des vivres. Grey, Natsu, Lucy et Meldy, construisez deux brancards. Ils ne pourront certainement pas se déplacer tout seul. »

Cana adressa un petit sourire à Erza qui laissait ainsi Wendy travailler en paix. La bleue s'occupa rapidement de Cobra dont la respiration s'était lentement ralenti à mesure que la douleur s'amenuisait. Mira banda les blessures que Wendy n'avait pas pu guérir et Jellal le posa sur une couverture.

-« Il s'est évanoui ? » demanda le maître de sa guilde.

-« Le contre-coup et la douleur. » expliqua gentiment la guérisseuse.

Jellal hocha la tête et Wendy se tourna pour accorder le même traitement à Cana. La blessée n'avait plus qu'une vague idée de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur tout son corps.

Après que Cana eut rejoint Cobra sur la couverture, le reste du groupe s'approcha d'eux.

Bien que la brune soit réveillée, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas en état de répondre aux questions qui brulaient les lèvres de chacun. Mirajane prit alors la parole, plus pour les autres que pour Cana :

-« On va rentrer à la guilde. Vous nous raconterez quand vous irez mieux. »

En effet, la brune n'entendit même pas cette dernière phrase. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle luttait pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.


End file.
